Ai no Mekameka dan
by Bio-kun
Summary: A bunch of fluffy drabbles of your favourite pairings in Kagepro! You request, I write, just for fun! Actual chapter - KanoEne
1. ShinKido

-I am sorry- Leader's apologize was reflecting on her face. Looking down, she closed her eyes angrily.

-Nah, it doesn't matter- Kisaragi Shintaro, as opposed to Kido, was calm, although that didn't mean he was worried about her.

It was pretty late at the base. Shintaro, like all the members of the dan, was sleeping at the base, but in his case, just because Momo forced him to do so.  
Kido was the only one who was awake. She couldn't sleep that night, her eyes would close but not dream, even the nightmares that hunted her sometimes disappeared.

It felt like hell.

The only option which was left in the list she made at 2 am out of boredom seemed like her only escape now.

-Alright- whispered to herself as she got up and started to walk to the guests room, where Shintaro was sleeping. Kido tried to be silent, avoiding shoes and bags of the Kisaragis and finally reching her objective, the computer.  
Danchou wanted to listen to more music to see if she could relax a bit, and Shintaro's laptop could help her with her technological issues.

She plugged her earphones into the computer entrance and started to search songs of her favourite band. What she didn't know is that she plugged the earphones into the mic plug and suddenly dubstep music started to sound really loud startling Kido, who fell on the floor when she tried to plug the earplhones into the right place.

While everything was happening, Shintaro woke up quickly thinking it was a thief who wanted who steal his laptop and got up with a jump, but the surprise came when he saw his Leader struggling with the cables of the earphones on the floor.

-… If you needed to use the computer you should have told me- Shintaro broke the silence between both of them, who were sitting now in front of each other at the living room.

-I just wanted to download some music… I am sorry- Kido apologized again crossing her arms looking to the carpet.- I didn't want to wake you up because of me.

The boy shrugged his shoulder with a little smile. - If it's you I don't mind- whispered the NEET interlacing his fingers over his lap.

- …What?

Shintaro stood in silence shocked. He said his thoughts all loud and Kido heard him, the girl he was afraid the most heard those words and he already could feel her hand beating his stomach.

More silence.

-…Shintaro-

-Y-Y-Yes danchou?-

-Goodnight- saying this, Kido stood up and started to walk but a few steps after she fell on the floor suddenly. Shintaro turned his head back to see Kido's body upside down again trying to move, and he only could think of a bug because of her position. Shintaro run to her and lifted her up like in a princess-mode.

Although Kido was really thin the boy had a rough time bringing her to her room. Kido's embarrassed face told everything about the situation. Finally, Shintaro managed to open Leader's door room with his leg and leave her on the bed.

-Umm… thanks- Kido muttered covering her body with the blankets and turning her head back to Shintaro- Now go back to sleep, Kisaragi.

-Sure, night- the hikikomori waved vaguely and left Kido's room in silence.

"Damn it" thought to herself, her eyes half-opened showing the lack of sleep. She had still the same problem. No, it was worse, now she was in pain because of the bumps, what made her be more awaken than before.

Minutes passed and she was still with her eyes opened, annoyed and tired, she could only direct her gaze to the moon that was visible from the window. Everything was in silence until the door made a weird noise. The green-haired girl turned back curious and found Shintaro walking to her.

-Here you have- the boy kneeled down and gave an iPod to the leader, who opened her eyes surprised- you left your music downloading in my laptop and since we have almost the same taste in music I downloaded your songs in my iPod. Maybe you can sleep better with this, uh?

Kido was still surprised but her expression turned into a smile and looked at the dark-haired boy in front of her and muttered a light "Thank you" putting the earphones and turning on the iPod before closing her eyes, this time more relaxed.

Shintaro smiled at the gaze of the Leader without that stubborn face she showed all the time and left the room.

- "Master! You know you can't sleep without listening to your music! What are you going to do now?" – a small voice coming from his phone whispered when the boy lay on the bed at the guests room. Shintaro ignored the question and closed his eyes before falling asleep, thinking that for one night without his iPod, nothing would happen to him, because thanks to it someone who worked everyday could rest and get ready for the next day.


	2. KanoEne

**Hello! I am here again with another request, this time, KanoEne! **

**I want to reming you that requests are still open and that yuri and yaoi are allowed too! I hope you like this fluffy chapter ****and Kano being a lil' shit**

-"Touch it and you die"

Those were 5the last wordsof the hikikomori before leaving the living room of the Mekakushi dan's base, referring to his mobile phone, of course.

-"Pfff, understood~"- Kano Shuuya covered his mouth with a single hand still showing a little smirk between his fingers while Shintaro walked to the bathroom. Kano waited just 30 seconds after the toilet's door closed –"Okay, time to spy the virgin's mobile a bit".

Kano grabbed the mobile which was on the table near him and unblocked the main screen

"Seriously, do you trust me?" –asked to himself as he put on one of the earphones (already plugged in the device) waiting for the cybernetic girl to appear on the screen, so if she started to talk nobody could hear her.

Instead of a loud virus starting to talk with Kano about lots of silly things, Ene was sleeping on the music player of the mobile. The adorable and calmed Blue-haired girl sleeping peacefully made Kano's cheeks blush lightly, thinking about how cute she looked when she wasn't moving around making weird annoying faces to Shintaro.

-"Master…?" –Ene muttered stretching herself before letting out a yawn –"Uh? Kano! What are you doing with Master's mobile?"

-"He went to the bathroom, you know, Momo cooked his lunch and right now his stomach is like a bomb" –Kano laughed at the NEET's luck, although he recovered the composure soon- "I am a bit bored, what do you do all the time here?"

-Life inside Master's mobile is not so bad! I have lots of fun here! I usually delete pictures from his files or I download yaoi pictures and I select them as his mobile wallpaper- Ene flew through the screen and sat on a file called "gay sex for Master" and giggled to herself.

-"Pfff, I see… But don't you feel alone sometimes?"

Ene changed her facial expression and looked at Kano. Finally, she nodded.

-"Aah~ you are adorable. Can I do something so you won't feel alone?"

-"Uh? What?"

The blond winked at the virus before kissing the mobile screen lightly, what made the device started to vibrate of embarassement. Ene's figure started to glitch really fast as she shook her arms confused. "Gosh, that's really cute" Kano thought again smiling.

-"…The hell are you doing?" –Shintaro's shaky voice sounded behing the liar, who just turned his head back in a carefree-like movement. –"Did you just… kissed…"

-"What if I did? What are you going to do?" –Kano stoop up and handed his mobile to Shintaro smiling wider –"Have fun with it, you too"

-"What-"

-"Is not like it's something weird! Master does worse things! For example, last week he-"

-" Ene!" –Shintaro plugged his earphones in again so Kano couldn't hear the end of the sentence- "Shit… I gotta clean this again-"

"…Again?" –Kano asked mischievously crossing his arms. Shintaro's face turned completely red noticing how he messed up everything. Kano was a real pain in the ass, man. The NEET just walked out of the base in silence while Ene waved her fluffly sleeves at Kano as a goodbye before the door closed.


End file.
